


Happy Birthday

by SachikoHirosawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoHirosawa/pseuds/SachikoHirosawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fragt sich, ob Engel wohl Geburtstag haben // Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Jaa~  
> Hallo - mir wurde diese Seite empfohlen, ich bin mir aber sehr unsicher, ob ich hier was posten soll oder nicht. Also poste ich erstmal diesen alten OS von mir und schaue, wie die Reaktionen so sind und ob es sich lohnt, hier zu bleiben :)

Happy Birthday

 

„Haben Engel eigentlich auch Geburtstag?“ Fragend blickte Dean den Schwarzhaarigen Engel an, der unschlüssig im Motelzimmer stand und Sam dabei beobachtete, wie dieser Recherchen im Internet betrieb, für ihren neuen Fall.   
Überrascht blickte Castiel auf.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, Dean?“

Der Grünäugige zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung... Ist mir halt gerade mal so aufgefallen.“  
„Wir sind nicht so geboren worden, wie ihr Menschen, Dean. Natürlich feiern wir keinen Geburtstag“, erklärte Castiel.  
Dean seufzte leise.

„Wundert mich gerade irgendwie kein Stück. Ihr Engel betreibt da oben auch gar nichts, was auch nur ansatzweise Spaß machen könnte, oder?“  
Castiel legte den Kopf leicht fragend schief und der Jäger hob rasch die Hände, damit der Engel erst gar nicht seine Frage stellen konnte.

„Lass stecken.“ Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und schnappte sich seine Jacke. Verdutzt blickte Sam auf.  
„Wo gehst du hin?“  
„Ich muss was erledigen.“ Und damit verschwand der Jäger auch schon aus dem Motelzimmer. 

„Soll ich ihm hinter her?“, richtete Castiel die Frage an Sam. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich wieder über seinen Laptop her.  
„Lass das lieber bleiben, sonst beschwert er sich am Ende nur wieder über seine Privatsphäre.“

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Dean blieb lange weg und rief erst am Abend nach dem Engel.

Dieser war verwundert darüber, warum Dean denn nicht ins Motelzimmer zurück kehrte, aber er folgte seinem Ruf augenblicklich und fand sich wenige Sekunden später auf einer dunklen Lichtung wieder.   
„Dean?“, fragte der Engel in die Dunkelheit und drehte sich einmal um, zuckte zusammen, als der Jäger direkt vor ihm stand.

„Jetzt hab ich dich mal erschreckt“, gluckste der Dunkelblonde amüsiert. Castiel zog die Stirn kraus.

„Dean, wieso rufst du mich an so einen Ort? Was ist los?“

„Naja, da du ja keinen Geburtstag hast, hab ich mir gedacht, wir könnten den Tag, an dem wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet hatten, nehmen“, erklärte Dean. „Und feiern diesen als deinen Geburtstag.“  
„Und was nützt mir das?“, hakte Castiel nach.

Dean verdrehte die Augen.

„Muss doch nicht alles einen Nutzen haben – hauptsache man hat Spaß!“

Der Engel nickte, so, als habe er verstanden – hatte er natürlich nicht.

„Schau dich doch mal um – was siehst du?“, forderte Dean ihn auf. Das man ihm aber auch alles erklären musste!

„Einen See – und Bäume.“  
„Und kannst du dir vorstellen, was hieran Spaß machen könnte?“

Nachdenklich runzelte Castiel die Stirn, dachte angestrengt nach – und kam zu keinem Ergebnis.  
„Nicht wirklich.“  
Dean grinste breit.  
Mit so einer Antwort hatte er schon gerechnet.

„Dann helf ich dir mal ein bisschen.“ Flink stieß er gegen Castiels Rücken. Überrascht von dem plötzlichen Stoß strauchelte der Engel, ruderte mit den Armen und fiel mit einem lauten Platschen in den See. Das Wasser wirbelte auf und verdattert saß Castiel auf seinem Hintern im dunklen See, klatschnass und den Trenchcoat halb über den Schultern herab gerutscht.  
Der Engel blinzelte das Wasser aus seinen unglaublich blauen Augen und starrte vorwurfsvoll zu Dean herauf.

„Was sollte das?“

Dean legte seine Hände auf Castiels Schulter ab und beugte sich mit einem Grinsen zu den Engel herab. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast, ihre Lippen schwebten nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.   
„Das ist mein Geschenk für dich – ich zeige dir, wie Menschen zusammen Spaß haben. Ganz primitiven Spaß, indem man sich gegenseitig nass spritzt.“

„Es macht Spaß, jemanden ins Wasser zu schubsen?“, wiederholte Castiel ungläubig.

Dean grinste.

Wenn Castiel sich mal selber sehen könnte, wie ein begossener Pudel mit diesem unglaublich niedlichen Gesichtsausdruck, dann würde er nicht nachfragen, ob so was Spaß mache. 

„Ich wollte dir ja zuerst als Geschenk deine Jungfräulichkeit nehmen, aber da war ich ja schon ein paar Monate zu früh dran gewesen“, gluckste Dean dreckig. Im nächsten Moment hatte er ein nasses Paar Hände an seiner Jacke, die ihn unbarmherzig ins kalte Nass zogen.   
Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei landete Dean selber im Wasser, direkt neben Castiel und prustend spuckte er das Wasser wieder hinaus, das er vor Schreck fast verschluckt hätte.

„CAS!“

Vorwurfsvoll starrte er den Engel an.

Er hatte nie behauptet, dass es Spaß machte, IHN ins Wasser zu schubsen.

Castiel lächelte amüsiert.

„Du hast recht, Dean. Es macht Spaß.“

Der Jäger grinste, als er das süße Lächeln auf Castiels Lippen sah und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Zähne, ging leicht in die Hocke, wie ein Tier, das zum Sprung bereit war.  
„Das kriegst du alles zurück, Cas“, drohte er dem Engel und sprang im nächsten Moment, direkt auf Castiel, der sich unfairerweise einfach wegzappte. 

„Ey, Cas! Das ist gegen die Spielregeln!“, empörte sich Dean und hielt Ausschau nach dem schönen Engel.  
Dieser tauchte plötzlich hinter ihm auf und legte seine kalten Hände über Deans Augen. Der Jäger zuckte kurz zusammen, lächelte dann aber, als er Castiels Geruch wahrnahm und wandte sich zu seinem Freund um.

Er packte ihm am Kragen seines hässlichen Trenchcoats und zog ihn dichter zu sich heran, brachte ihre Lippen zusammen und küsste ihn zärtlich, ohne die Gier nach mehr, sondern hielt es bei diesem unschuldigen, kleinen Kuss.   
Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen über Castiels Wange. 

„Alles Gute zu deinem ersten Geburtstag, Cas.“


End file.
